EMBUN
by kaorinin
Summary: "Kau merindukannya? Gadis mataharimu?"—"She's not my sun," ; bagi mereka berdua, eksistensi masing-masing diibaratkan sebagai embun pagi. Akan selalu ada matahari yang siap menjemput mereka./AU;[IchiRuki] IchiHime&HitsuRuki/sekuel dari Sosok dan Jiwa.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach, written by Tite Kubo. I own nothing but my love for you, sensei.

**Warning: **totally AU, a sequel from Sosok dan Jiwa, you have to read it first to understand their main problems. **[a bit OOC, i guess...]**

the main characters (and pairing?) in this story are Ichigo and Rukia. But, yeah. It also contains IchiHime and HitsuRuki. 1.702 words include disclaimer, warning, and author's note.

* * *

**EMBUN**

**[Chapter 1]**

* * *

"_Ichigo,"_

_Ichigo sedang memerhatikan beberapa tangkai bunga yang basah oleh embun pagi ketika Rukia memanggilnya. Ia menoleh sebentar mendapati sahabatnya yang tampak seperti baru bangun tidur. _

"_Kau sedang apa?"_

"_Menurutmu?"_

_Rukia ikut berjongkok di sebelah Ichigo, rambutnya terurai berantakan. Membuat Ichigo yang melihatnya tersenyum gemas ingin merapikan. _

"_Berjongkok di pagi dini hari?"_

_Ichigo tertawa mendengarnya. "Menunggu matahari terbit,"_

_Ichigo mengatakannya sambil menengadah ke langit. Tidak memerhatikan Rukia yang sedang menatapnya._

"_Ibu paling suka melihat matahari pagi,"_

_Ichigo mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, tapi di matanya tergambar sekali gurat kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Rukia yang merasa lelah berjongkok akhirnya meluruskan kakinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa ingin berbaring di halaman taman Ichigo yang berumput itu. _

_Tanpa ia sadar, Rukia telah merebahkan badannya. Beralaskan rumput, ia menengadah ke langit. Langit hari ini begitu cerah tanpa awan. Rukia belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Ia belum pernah sekali pun seumur hidupnya menunggu matahari pagi._

_Melihat Rukia yang sudah merebahkan diri, Ichigo ikut berbaring di sisinya. _

"_Basah," Rukia merasakan sensasi dingin ketika kulitnya yang terbuka bersentuhan langsung dengan rumput. _

"_Ya," Ichigo menoleh. "Embun."_

_Rukia tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tersenyum. Ia hanya merasa ingin melakukannya. Begitu pula ketika ia sadar Ichigo perlahan menggenggam tangannya. Tanpa ia tahu alasannya, Rukia membuka tangannya, ikut menggenggam jemari Ichigo. _

_Dan di sanalah mereka. Berdua. Menunggu matahari, ditemani dengan embun._

.

.

.

"Kau bahkan tidak hadir ketika pesta pertunangan kami diadakan,"

Rukia tahu, Orihime sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Tapi ia malah menatap Ichigo.

"Kau bisa menebak alasannya," Rukia menggumam pelan.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya, tapi aku berharap bisa mendengarnya langsung darimu."

Kali ini Rukia menoleh, menatap Orihime yang tanpa ia sadari telah duduk di hadapan Rukia. Rukia tahu, itu bukan tatapan yang dikeluarkan saat berbicara dengan orang yang menyukai tunanganmu sendiri. Tatapan Orihime adalah tatapan penuh tanda tanya jika salah satu teman kalian berbuat hal yang kalian tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu kalian saling menyukai, tapi mengapa tidak memilih untuk bersama—aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu alasannya. Yang aku ingin ketahui, mengapa kalian sampai harus memutuskan hubungan persahabatan yang telah lama kalian jalin."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Kuchiki. Aku tahu bukan karena kalian saling menyukai lalu memutuskan untuk _berpisah _seperti itu,"

Rukia tidak tahu harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dari sekian pertanyaan, mengapa harus pertanyaan ini yang Orihime pilih?

"Semenjak kau pergi, Ichigo seperti berbeda. Kau tidak bisa bilang perbedaannya hanya dengan melihatnya secara superfisial,"

"Wah, kau sangat mengerti Ichigo, Orihime," Rukia mengatakan itu sebenarnya hanya ingin membelokkan arah pembicaraan. Tapi Orihime tidak terpengaruh. Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Untuk sesaat, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Mengapa Ichigo bisa sampai dalam keadaan koma seperti ini?"

"_That would be my question_," Orihime tersenyum getir. "Kupikir jika aku mengizinkanmu terus menemuinya seperti ini aku akan tahu jawabannya."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku,"

"Dokter pun mengatakan fisiknya baik-baik saja. Entahlah, mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui tentang psikisnya."

"Jadi karena itu kau menyalahkanku?"

Orihime kembali menatapnya. Kali ini ia menatap sebagai tunangan ichigo.

"Maka dari itu aku mohon. Setelah ia sadar nanti, selesaikanlah urusan kalian secepat mungkin."

.

.

.

Rukia memikirkan percakapannya dengan Orihime tadi sepulang dari rumah sakit. Ketika dulu ia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Ichigo, Ichigo pun tidak berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka atau sekadar bertanya mengapa. Mungkin karena itulah Rukia juga tidak peduli. Ia terus menjauh, semakin lama semakin meninggalkan Ichigo. Setelah mereka lulus kuliah pun, tidak ada yang pernah datang lagi ke reunian angkatan. Semuanya seperti menghilang bagi mereka berdua. Mereka memilih jalan yang berbeda, dan mereka memutuskan untuk menjalaninya masing-masing.

Jika ditanya alasannya mengapa, Rukia sudah tahu dengan pasti. Ia juga yakin Ichigo pun menyadarinya. Ketika Ichigo akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Rukia telah membunuh ibunya sendiri, sebagian dari diri Ichigo tanpa sadar menolak untuk terus berada bersama Rukia. Dan Rukia menyadari itu. Sebagian dari diri Rukia pun selalu muak setiap kali Ichigo memuji ibunya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolong mereka. Ichigo yang sangat mencintai ibunya, dan selalu menganggap dirinya turut andil dalam kematiannya, mempertanyakan tindakan Rukia yang sampai tega membunuh ibunya sendiri. Mereka hanya tidak melihat sebuah garis tipis pembatas di antara keyakinan mereka. Bahwa sesuatu yang selama mereka ini anggap sama, sesungguhnya betul-betul berbeda.

Jika ditanya menyesal, mungkin Rukia akan menjawab ya. Jika dapat mengulang waktu, mungkin Rukia akan melakukannya dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

Tapi ia sadar. Kalaupun ia mampu melakukannya, dalam keadaan _Rukia yang dulu_, ia tidak pernah bisa untuk mengerti Ichigo. Mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri pun tidak.

.

.

.

Rukia membuka pintu _apartment_-nya dengan lesu. Pada saat seperti ini, yang ingin ia lakukanya hanyalah mandi dan segera tidur. Ia ingin hari ini segera berakhir, tanpa ia harus memikirkan jawaban-jawaban atas pertanyaan dan keraguan tadi.

Tapi semua kepenatan yang ia rasakan seakan lenyap ketika mencium bau makanan kesukaannya dari arah dapur.

"Hitsugaya!"

"_Okaeri_," Hitsugaya—tunangannya hanya menjawab singkat. Perhatiannya masih ia fokuskan pada potongan daging dan bumbu lainnya yang ia masak.

"Kukira kau pulang ke rumah, Urahara-san tadi bilang seperti itu."

"Aku memang pulang ke rumah," Hitsugaya mengambil piring dari rak. Ia lalu menuangkan hasil masakannya di atas piring tersebut. "Lalu aku ke sini,"

"Tidak biasanya," goda Rukia. "Biasanya kau lebih suka pulang ke rumah sakit,"

Hitsugaya hanya menatapnya. "Ayo cepat makan, mumpung baru matang."

Rukia tersenyum. Ia lalu membantu Hitsugaya mengambil piring dan peralatan makan lainnya.

.

.

.

"Okaa-san menyuruhmu untuk berkunjung. Ia bilang kau sombong, sudah jarang ke rumah."

Rukia tersenyum. "Ia juga sering meneleponku hanya untuk mengomel seperti itu. Katanya jika aku tidak datang ke rumah, kau juga semakin jarang pulang,"

Hitsugaya tidak bergeming. Ia masih saja sibuk dengan buku catatan di tangannya. Rukia yang berada di pangkuannya bisa melihat ekspresi serius Hitsugaya ketika membaca. Rukia suka sekali jika Hitsugaya sudah serius membaca. Karena pasti tanpa sadar tangan satunya yang tidak memegang buku sudah membelai halus pucuk rambut Rukia.

Rukia tanpa sadar menghela napas. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba pikiran tentang Ichigo kembali menghantuinya. Ia kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Orihime tadi pagi. Dan itu berarti setiap keraguan dan kebimbangan kembali merasuki hatinya.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Hitsugaya seperti bisa membaca perasaan Rukia. Rukia hanya menggeleng muram. "Masih belum sadar,"

"Kemarin aku berdiskusi dengan salah satu dokter senior yang juga merawatnya. Kami masih berkesimpulan ia memiliki harapan yang cukup tinggi untuk kembali sadar."

"Aku tahu," entah mengapa Rukia meyakini dalam hatinya, Ichigo tidak akan meninggalkannya sebelum urusan mereka selesai. Entah bagaimana caranya.

.

.

.

_"Kau baik-baik saja Ichigo?" Orihime membantu menopang tubuh Ichigo. Tanpa sebab yang jelas, Ichigo tiba-tiba seperti kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh._

_"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing,"_

_"Kau yakin?" Orihime khawatir. Ia memapah Ichigo lebih ke tepi. Lalu mereka duduk di sisi jalan._

_Saat itu, mereka sedang ada di Svalbard, Norwegia. Mereka datang ke Svalbard untuk liburan sebagai peringatan tahun kelima sejak mereka bersama juga hadiah atas pertunangan mereka. Tapi entah mengapa keadaan Ichigo dari kemarin agak buruk. Ichigo mengeluh sering pusing dan Orihime memerhatikan ia sering kehilangan fokus ketika mereka berbicara. Ichigo juga sering sekali hampir jatuh._

_Awalnya Orihime sudah menyarankan untuk pulang saja. Tapi Ichigo bersikeras ia baik-baik saja dan ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini._

_"Paling-paling aku hanya kecapekan karena kurang tidur, belum terbiasa dengan matahari yang selalu bersinar terus,"_

_Orihime sudah ingin membantah, tapi ia juga tidak ingin membuat Ichigo merengut kesal. Mereka—Ichigo sebenarnya yang bersikeras—sudah lama merencanakan ingin pergi ke Svalbard, tapi selalu terbentur dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Maka ketika mereka bertunangan, mereka langsung mengatur ulang jadwal dan meluangkan waktu untuk dapat berlibur ke sini._

_Ini adalah kota impian bagi Ichigo. Ketika pertama kali membaca artikelnya, Ichigo sudah sangat tertarik dengan fakta matahari yang tidak pernah tenggelam selama musim panas di sana. Ia sudah mengimpikan perjalanan ini sejak lama. Dan ketika ia mendapat kesempatannya, mana mungkin ia lepaskan hanya karena ia mengeluh pusing dan kurang tidur?_

_Orihime tahu tunangannya sangat mencintai matahari. Ia selalu diceritakan bagaimana dulu Ibunya Ichigo akan membangunkannya pagi-pagi dan mengajaknya ke halaman depan rumah. Mereka akan menunggu matahari terbit sambil membersihkan dan merawat bunga-bunga ibunya._

_Mereka sedang menikmati pemandangan matahari di langit malam ketika Orihime tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia merekam Ichigo yang sedang duduk di sampingnya._

_"Ayo kita buat video untuk dipertunjukkan kepada ibumu,"_

_Ichigo tersenyum. "Okaa-san, ini aku Ichigo anakmu."_

_Orihime mengarahkan kamera ponsel itu sehingga dapat merekam mereka berdua dalam satu frame. Orihime melambaikan tangannya ke kamera._

_"Okaa-san! Apa kabar? Kau sudah mengenalku, 'kan? Aku Orihime Inoue. Kami sedang berlibur saat ini!"_

_Ichigo tertawa dan mengecup pipi Orihime. "Kami sudah bertunangan, Kaa-san! Sebentar lagi anakmu akan menikah,"_

_Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali. Orihime segera memindahkan kamera ponselnya menuju ke matahari di langit malam._

_"Indah sekali, Kaa-san..."_

_"Seandainya mereka bisa melihatnya juga..." tiba-tiba Ichigo berkata lirih. Orihime menoleh. Ia tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud Ichigo dengan mereka._

_"Apa kau merindukannya? Kuchiki kecil itu?"_

_Ichigo menoleh, menyadari kalau Orihime tengah merekamnya. Ia tutup kamera ponsel itu dengan sebelah tangannya, tapi Orihime lebih cepat menghindar. Ia berdiri menjauhi Ichigo, dengan kamera ponselnya yang masih merekam._

_"Kau merindukannya? Gadis mataharimu?" Orihime bertanya lagi._

_"_She's not my sun_," ujar Ichigo tegas sambil menarik tangan Orihime, membawanya pergi. Mereka berjalan menikmati pemandangan sambil berpegangan tangan, dengan kamera ponsel Orihime yang masih merekam._

_"_Be honest_,"_

_Ichigo diam sebentar sebelum menjawabnya. "_I always do_," dan ia pun tersenyum._

.

.

.

Orihime terbangun. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sekitarnya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Di sisinya hanya terdapat tubuh Ichigo yang sedang terbaring dalam komanya.

Menyadari kemungkinan yang terjadi, buru-buru ia menoleh dan memanggil-manggil nama Ichigo. Ketika sedang berusaha mencari tombol pemanggil suster, ia melihat tangan Ichigo yang bergerak perlahan. Orihime kembali menatap wajah Ichigo. Melihat mata Ichigo yang awalnya terpejam rapat kini perlahan membuka, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung melesat keluar mencari suster.

Suster dan dokter segera berdatangan ke ruangan Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo diperiksa, ia dipersilakan menunggu di luar ruangan. Orihime meringkuk di bangku tunggu—mulutnya tidak henti mengucap doa, air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir, jantungnya terus berdegup kencang.

Tiba-tiba saja potongan ingatan ketika mereka berlibur ke Svalbard kembali terulang.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Ia mengetik sebuah nama sebelum memencet tombol untuk melakukan panggilan.

Dering nada tunggu begitu memekakkan telinga Orihime. Ia tidak sabar.

"Halo—"

"—Kuchiki? Kau bisa ke sini sekarang?"

.

.

.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

saya bahkan ngga nyangka bisa post fic dalam 2 hari berturut-turut.

(terharu)

5 hari menuju ujian proposal... #palpitasi

by the way, di Svalbard ini beneran bisa lihat matahari di malam hari, loh! fenomenanya dinamain _midnight sun_. dan tiba-tiba mupeng banget pengin ke sana.

hhh. ya sudahlah.

_[...ditulis ketika harusnya belajar bahan keratitis dan abortus.]_


End file.
